Composites are becoming more widely recognized as a viable solution to a range of applications due to their inherent strength to weight ratio, and the ability to more accurately analyze the composite structure at the design phase. Composite tubular structures are currently applied in many fields, for example, motor sport, aerospace and medical. In use, composite tubular structures may be subjected to axial tensile and compressive loads, bending and torsional loadings. With increasing demand to transmit the working load directly through to the composite structure comes a requirement to design a suitable composite to end fitting or connector. The connector is required to connect the composite tubular structure to another component in such a way that the load path is optimised to the behaviour of the composite element. In high performance situations the connection device employed will ideally be designed such that it does not damage the composite matrix during assembly or usage. Such connectors are shown in the applicants published Patents GB2424 464B and GB 2435 317B. Ideally the connection device and subsequent joint between the composite and surrounding structure will be stronger than the composite tubular structure itself.
A known joint for transmitting axial loads to composite tubular structures is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,314 and comprises an annular band embedded in the external surface of the tube and end cap which connects to the band.